An increasing number of modern devices are capable of radio communication using multiple communication technologies. For example, many laptops, tablets, PDAs and smart phones are capable of communicating via Bluetooth and also via. IEEE 802.11 (WiFi). Such devices may be portable and may have to periodically scan network channels to detect an 802.11 access point (to which it can connect to) when the portable device moves from one area to another or moves outside of an 802.11 coverage area. As the portable device may have to constantly check if it is within an 802.11 coverage area using its radio transceiver, the power consumption of the portable device may substantially increase. Since the most portable devices are battery-powered, the reduction of the battery life can undercut the effectiveness of the true mobility of the portable device. If the user does not want the portable device to automatically scan the 802.11 coverage area, the user may have to manually select the 802.11 communication when he or she needs it. With this strategy, the use of the 802.11 capable devices is not automatic and not user-friendly.
There is therefore a need for a mechanism that allows a portable device to connect to a wireless network in a power efficient and user-friendly manner.